


Teacher, please!

by wildfrancium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buttplugs, M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been a bad student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, please!

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for his students to leave the classroom; all but one that is. He continued this action until the door slammed shut and the room was quiet, then he turned his attention to the smart mouth still seated at his own desk.

"Come here Dean," Cas ordered and the young man stood and walked to Cas' desk at the front of the room with his head down.

"I''m sorry, sir," he mumbled and Cas shook his head.

"This was your third warning. I made it very clear to you what would happen if you didn't keep your comments to yourself. We've been through this before."

"I know." Cas nodded and stood before motioning for Dean to come to the side of his desk.

"Pants down and bend over," Cas told him and Dean obediently undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxer briefs down before laying across his teacher's desk. He shut his eyes tight and tried to concentrate on breathing. Last time he felt humiliated when he blushed and he was determined to not have that happen again. Cas ran his hands over Dean's firm pale ass. Secretly, deep down, he'd been waiting for Dean to mouth off again. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had him laid out over his desk again. He pushed Dean's shirt up a bit and rubbed his lower back. "Feet apart," he reminded Dean tapping his thigh with his hand. Dean shifted and moved his feet shoulder width apart and bit his lip when Cas squeezed his left buttock. He didn't want to groan ... not yet.

Cas brought his hand down on the right side making sure not to use too much force at first. He liked to build the intensity. He liked to make each spank harder as Dean's ass became more and more tender. He let his hand hover over the left side.

"One," Dean remembered to say. Cas spanked him again. "Two," he grunted.

"Good boy," Cas said pleased that Dean remembered and pleased that his skin was already starting to pinken. He added a little more force behind the next few spanks. "Now are you going to remember to keep your comments to yourself or am I going to have to find new ways to teach you the rules?"

"Six and no sir. I'll remember. I won't say anymore bad things."

"Liar," Cas said spanking him again and picking up the pace. He wanted Dean red and sore, flinching away from his punishment.

"I won't I promise sir! Ten," he squealled and shifted. Dean kept his eyes shut as the pain started to build. His skin felt like it was on fire, but he knew he had a long ways to go. The pace was becoming uneven and the anticipation was going to drive him mad. He wanted the sting and the burn of Cas' hands on his ass beating his punishment into his skin. He couldn't wait until going to his next class and sitting there with his butt on fire and doing nothing but shifting in his seat thinking about Cas and his hands. He loved it so much he almost wanted to ask for more then thirty. He wanted to be forced over Cas' knees like a naughty child getting what he deserved. Maybe if he was badder he'd get more. That's what happened this time. Ten more spanks were added to the punishment.

"You know what'll happen if dirty or smart comments come out of your mouth again, don't you Dean?" he asked and Dean nodded biting back a groan.

"Sixteen."

"And what is that?" Cas asked. His dick hardening at the thought of the third stage of punishment. Then to his please Dean blushed; pale milky cheeks turning a lighter shade of pink then his ass was currently sporting.

"Forty spanks and I get gagged with soap sir," he said quietly. "Twenty-three," he moaned. Cas smiled.

"Sometimes I think you want this Dean," Cas said hitting his ass harder making it sting and Dean jump slightly before groaning out the number. His groans made Cas harder.

"No sir. This is a punishment," Dean lied blatantly and Cas squeezed his ass letting Dean know he knew he was lying. Dean groaned and the next spank started to break his tolerance. He sobbed quietly. Cas smiled again and was glad to see the tears welling in Dean's green eyes when he finished.

"That was your punishment," Cas said but Dean didn't move. He knew there was more to come. Cas slid lube from his pocket and covered his fingers before pressing them against Dean's hole. He circled and teased it listening to Dean's beautiful gasps and moans. "Have you been hard this whole time Dean?" Cas asked and Dean blushed again.

"Yes sir," he said hanging his head. Cas chuckled.

"I know," he said and pressed the tip of his index finger into Dean's hole making him gasp quietly.

"More," Dean moaned when Cas removed the tip of his finger. Cas squeezed his ass. Dean grunted and he slid his entire finger in relishing in how tight and hot his hole was.. Dean groaned louder trying to push back.

"Still so needy Dean," Cas commented pushing his second finger in making Dean clench around him as his hands balled into fists and he panted. Cas rubbed circles into his lower back to relax him. Dean sighed biting his lip. He wanted more. He pushed back on Cas' fingers trying to get them deeper and fill him up. His own dick throbbed and begged to be touched, but he knew better then to reach down and touch himself. If he did Cas would stop this and he didn't want that.

"I want more," Dean pleaded and Cas clicked his tongue.

"Why should naughty boys get more pleasure?" Cas asked and Dean groaned.

"I need more," he begged. Cas ran his fingers firmly over his prostate making Dean buck against the desk smearing it with precum. "Please sir, I need more. I want more!" he couldn't keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth anymore. Cas sighed rubbing his prostate while he thought. Dean gripped the desk breathing hard. "Please, please, please more. Teacher please more," he begged groaning and moaning. Cas shook his head though.

"I've told you again and again Dean, naughty boy's do not get the pleasure they want," he said and slid his fingers free making Dean groan louder. He pushed his ass towards Cas silently begging for more. "No Dean," he said firmly and loosened his tie. "Not now." Dean groaned again and rubbed against the desk. "Hands behind your back Dean," he ordered and with a grunt Dean obeyed and Cas tied his hands tightly in place before pulling his off his desk sharply and pushing him to his knees. Dean whined and pouted up at Cas who ignored him and unzipped. "Such a beautiful, bad little boy," Cas grinned running a finger over Dean's lips. For a brief second Dean grinned. He loved making Cas happy even if he wasn't getting what he desired. He'd give that up to make Cas smile. He opened his mouth obediently and felt Cas' fingers tighten in his short hair. His dick felt hot and heavy and Cas' nails were like needles drawing more pleasure into his already full body.

Dean focused on Cas' dick, hard and waiting in front of his face. It was thick and big and Dean so wanted it to be shoved deep inside him, but for now having his mouth full was enough. He licked up the underside, tasting and remembering the last time.

"None of that Dean," Cas snapped and Dean swallowed half of it down. His throat was still too new, unused and unabused by cock for him to take anymore. But he knew Cas didn't care. He knew Cas wanted to fuck the dirty words and smart remarks right out of his skull. Cas held Dean's head and pushed in rubbing Dean's throat and groaning as Dean gagged and his throat constricted around his aching dick.

"Oh yeah," Cas groaned pushing farther down Dean's throat as he choked and gagged and pulled at the tie wrapped around his hands. Abruptly, Cas pulled out and gave Dean half a second to breathe before slamming back down his throat. "Mmm love how your eyes water. You like this though don't you, you naughty bad boy?" Cas asked and Dean hummed in response before gagging again. Dean loved being filled whether one way or another. The ache in his lungs as Cas' dick forced its way down his throat was almost as good as the pulsing ache in his cock.

Cas started thrusting faster, groaning louder each time his dick was slammed into Dean's throat. He loved the look of Dean's glassy green eyes, his flushed face, his pink swollen lips stretching to accommodate his large cock. He loved everything about his bad, little Dean.

He didn't want to cum like this though, so he reluctantly pulled out. He was so close, but he knew how he wanted to cum. He pulled a panting and gasping Dean to his feet. "Are you going to say anything else?" Cas asked and Dean shook his head. His throat felt raw and sore. "Good boy," Cas said stroking his jaw. "I'll give you something to remember your obedience then," he added and bent Dean back over the desk.

Dean gasped loudly when he felt Cas' dick nudge again his hole. He didn't dare speak though. He wanted to be impaled on Cas' cock so badly that he didn't dare mess this up. Cas pushed into the tight little hole watching it stretch wide drawing his dick into the hot tight heat. He groaned low in his throat as gargled screams were elicited from Dean.

"Such pretty sounds," Cas purred as Dean sobbed and cried out as his hole stretched and burned. It had hurt worse before. This was a good pain though, it was pain that made his rock hard and leak all over the side of his teacher's desk. He knew Cas liked it when he let loose though and didn't hold back any sounds. So he continued to cry out in pleasure and pain as Cas filled him up entirely and then stopped, draping his body over Dean's. Cas was moaning as he came and Dean groaned in response to having Cas' hot cum filling him up. Dean shuddered as Cas started to pull out. "Don't let any spill out," Cas murmured as he slid free and Dean clenched tight eager to please. Cas undid Dean's hands and then pulled something out of the desk drawer and unsnapped the bottle of lube again. "Now relax," Cas said and the moment Dean did he felt something large and cold slide into his hole. He flinched in surprise and it made Cas chuckle. When the plug was in place, he wiggled in making Dean whimper. Satisfied, he stood and pulled Dean to his feet. "Now you can feel me inside of you all day long. Not only will your ass before hot and red and sore, but you'll also get to feel me inside of you and every time you sit or move that plug will remind you what good boys get. Now behave Dean," he said and Dean nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir," he said and fastened his pants just in time for the bell determining lunch to be over rang.

"Go to class Dean," Cas said and Dean nodded fixing his pants.

"Thank you," Dean said before kissing Cas on the cheek and leaving. He wanted so badly to go to the bathroom and jack off, but he knew Cas would be mad to find he'd been late to class. So he headed down the hall trying not to groan as his jeans rubbed against his erection or sore butt or how the plug shifted inside him making him feel stretched and used. He couldn't wait to get back and get more from Cas.

 

It was after school and Cas leaned back in his chair staring at Dean who had been returned to him after another teacher claimed Dean had not learned his lesson. Cas frowned and Dean hung his head. It had been so hard to sit still and pay attention. So hard that he'd mouthed off before his brain even registered what he had said. "Pants off Dean," Cas said and stood. Dean obeyed and Cas ran his hand over Dean's pick ass. He twitched letting Cas know he was indeed sore. "Since this is a continuation of today's punishment, you will receive what you did earlier. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Dean murmured as Cas brought his hand down on his unprotected ass. He whimpered and counted.

By the time Cas reached thirty, Dean's ass and thighs were cherry red and he was a sobbing mess. Cas stood him up and wiped his tears away with his thumb before looking down at Dean's dick smeared with precum and dark red waiting for release.

"On the desk on your back," Cas said and Dean gave him a confused look but did as Cas asked. He lay back and Cas took a seat. "Now Dean, I want you to touch yourself and look at me while you do so," he stated and Dean grinned. He wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. "And while you do and while I watch I want to know every dirty thing you've thought today. In detail." Dean grinned even more as he started to slowly stroke himself paying attention to the head and running his thumb over his slit groaning and keeping his eyes looked on Cas.

"Yes teacher," he moaned. "But before I start explaining the long list of dirty things I want you to know one thing," Dean paused to moan loudly as he tugged on his balls arching his back slightly so that he was thrusting up into his hands. Cas watched hungrily licking his lips. He was already hard and eager to hear everything Dean's mind had come up with.

"And what is this thing?" he asked and Dean smiled as he moaned, head falling back against the desk.

"Every dirty thing I've thought ... it's always been about you."


End file.
